Echoes and Reflections
by Andromakhe
Summary: Slightly AU. Luke complains about Owen. Ben tries to give explanations and perspective on Owen's attitude. Set before Episode IV. Luke's a frustrated teenager. A companion piece to "Redemption" but could stand alone, too.


Disclaimer: Characters and universe property of Lucas and companies.

Spoilers: Eps II and III

A/N: I guess this is somewhat AU to canon, because according to Ep IV, Luke doesn't know his dad fought in the Wars and he seems to think Ben is related to Obi-Wan but not necessarily Obi-Wan himself. But I really don't understand how Luke can know of the Clone Wars and not have heard of General Skywalker and made the connection of Jedi, General, father. So in this fic, he knows General Skywalker was his dad, but doesn't know he's speaking to Obi-Wan. I think of him as around 15 or so here.

Luke stomped into the living area of the house he shared with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, frowning. Uncle wouldn't let him go out to Beggar's Canyon today. A busy time of year for the farm, Owen said, and he needed Luke's help. He sighed in frustration and flung out a hand. A vase which sat on the dining table flew across the room to smash against a wall, leaving a mess of water, glass, and little flowers. "Oops," he muttered, getting even more annoyed, though the shattering glass was somewhat satisfying. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen heard the crash and came into the living/dining area.

Owen frowned. "That blasted Force again?"

Luke glared at him. "Look, I can't help it. It's your fault, anyway, since you won't let Ben train me."

"You should try to control your emotions better," Owen grumbled.

"Oh, really? The way you do whenever the Force or Jedi are mentioned?"

Owen's eyes narrowed menacingly. "The Jedi created the Empire, betrayed the Republic. I know you don't remember the Republic, but I do, and it was a time of democracy, of rights and freedoms, of peace. But then the Jedi began the Clone Wars and it was three long years of hardship, constant building of ships and weapons, rations and tight controls on civilian lives. And in the end, it was all for nothing."

"Wait. The Jedi fought on the side of the Republic. If you want to blame someone, shouldn't you blame the Separatists? The Jedi were killed at the end of the Wars. What you're saying doesn't add up."

Owen scowled. "They began a war and wanted to overthrow the Senate. Yes, there were Separatists who didn't want to be a part of the Republic, and the Wars were supposed to be to keep control of them. I suppose so the Jedi would have more subjects for their Empire."

Luke looked unconvinced. "I thought Jedi helped people. You know, did heroic things, risked their lives so others would live."

Aunt Beru stepped in. "Maybe Jedi weren't all the same. Maybe some were good and some were evil, the way it often is in any group. Whether they wanted to overthrow the Republic would have depended on the leadership of the organization. You know Owen and I met your father and his girlfriend once. He was a Jedi and it went badly for him. Think on that."

Luke sighed. "But what about the Force? Whether the Jedi were good or bad, they knew how to use it, and if Ben can help, why shouldn't he? I don't like the fact that it does what it wants any more than you do. Do you think I enjoy being bombarded by other people's emotions, by dark visions, by uncanny and inexplicable knowledge? Not everything I see and feel is good. So you try controlling emotions that are not all yours. As for this-" He waved at the mess on the floor. "-I didn't intend to do it, exactly. I was just angry and happened to pick up the vase and throw it. I didn't touch it. I just had an image of doing it and it happened. So how do I make it so I can think something and not have it happen? I need to be taught to control this. If you aren't going to allow me to be trained, then don't complain." He threw a frustrated glare at Owen before stalking out the door. Owen and Beru heard a speeder start up and drive away fast.

Aunt Beru sighed and secretly thought Luke had a valid point, but ever loyal to Owen, she did not say so. She murmured something about gardening and left the room.

Meanwhile, Luke's aggravation and exasperation were greater than they were before he broke the vase. What was wrong with Uncle Owen, anyway? _Does he hate me for not being a "normal" person? _He knew how Uncle treated Ben. Contemptuous and rude. Maybe he had a prejudice against Force-sensitives. And it's not like Uncle let him do anything fun, anyway. Owen rarely seemed happy. Come to think of it, Ben wasn't really happy, either. But where Owen radiated perpetual strictness and discipline, Ben seemed to always be sorrowful. But Luke found he could talk to Ben in ways he couldn't with Owen. He could tell him anything, from the most trivial irritation to his truest longings and loves. It was how he found that Ben was good with mechanics and a pretty good pilot to boot. For Owen, everything was functional and practical; Ben seemed to connect with Luke on a deeper, more sympathetic level. What Luke wanted to learn was how Ben could be so calm and yet still feel his emotions. How did he feel but not let them rule him?

He stopped outside Ben's hut, trying to determine if he was home. But then he felt the calm, steady signature that always made him feel safe and comfortable and found himself smiling.

"Hello, Luke," Ben murmured quietly. "I sense some...turmoil in you."

Luke made a strangled growl in the back of his throat. "Uncle Owen," he ground out.

"Ah." Ben nodded. "Some mishap with the Force again?"

Luke snorted. "He's being stupid. If he doesn't want it to keep happening, he should let you train me." Luke's tone was condescending.

Ben chuckled a little, then coughed politely. "Why don't we talk inside? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Actually, I could use some water. I, uh, forgot to bring some along. I was so angry, you see. But I'm not hungry."

"Mmm," Ben grunted. "Come along." He led the way inside his home, Luke following demurely. "Why don't you sit down and I'll get us some water."

Luke sat in the middle of the living room floor and Ben reappeared shortly with a pitcher and a couple mugs, which he filled after sitting down across from Luke. Luke gratefully drained his mug in one go and glanced back at the door, which he'd forgotten to shut, but Ben waved a hand and it closed before Luke could get up to fix the problem. "Thank you. I'm sorry."

Ben waved a dismissive hand. "Not a problem. So...How can I help you?" He sipped at his water periodically and rested his chin on his hand, looking quite relaxed.

"I wish you could train me," Luke murmured wistfully. "Not just to control the Force. But as a Jedi. If I were a Jedi, maybe I could actually do something about the Empire. Fight or get it overthrown or...I don't know. Sometimes, I really hate my life."

Ben gave no outward sign that Luke's words troubled him or that he felt anything about them, but his heart gave a painful twist. Obi-Wan, the Jedi Knight, wished desperately, with every fiber of his being, that he could grant Luke's request. He'd pretty much just gotten a plea to become Luke's Master. There was a fervent desire on Luke's part and an answering love and protectiveness on Obi-Wan's side. If they could have been a team, Obi-Wan knew they would be as he and Qui-Gon had been until Anakin ruined things. A part of him wanted to throw rules out the window and train him secretly. But he knew he ultimately couldn't because then, Owen might flat out forbid him contact with the boy, and then he'd fail in his mission to both train and guard him. He replied, "Even if Owen allowed it and you were trained as a Jedi, it would not be some miraculous cure for the galaxy's problems. Jedi are not all-powerful, invincible beings - no matter what the HoloNet and history would have you believe."

"Interesting you should mention that. I found some information on the Clone Wars, you know. General Kenobi and General Skywalker seemed to be an amazing team. Even if the history is exaggerated, there must have been some truth to it if they were so famous they were known all over the galaxy. Aunt Beru reminded me General Skywalker died; Uncle Owen says the Jedi betrayed the Republic. So both of them seem to not like them."

"I remember the Wars. Quite clearly, in fact. I think history does exaggerate the heroism of the team a bit. But they did pull off a fair number of astounding victories. It's just that you need to remember that it's an incomplete picture. What about the times they failed? And who knows what went on behind closed doors?" Ben nodded soberly to emphasize his point.

Luke looked thoughtful.

"General Skywalker was killed, yes. As for the Jedi overthrowing the Republic, that is Empire propaganda. Unfortunately, most sentients don't have a good enough understanding of what the Jedi stood for so have no real reason to dispute the claim. The Empire needs an excuse to carry on hunting and killing Jedi, after all."

"I told Uncle Owen it made no sense for the Jedi to want to overthrow the Republic when they fought on the same side. If the Jedi wanted to change the government, why are they being killed now? It's an illogical and inconsistent story. Why don't other people see that?"

"Why not, indeed. But look at it this way. From the standpoint of the Empire rulers, they need a way to control the populace and keep them from discerning the truth. They need to do what it takes to keep their positions secure. The masses already had it in mind that it was the Jedi's fault the Clone Wars started in the first place because of the apparently unprovoked attack on Geonosis. But most don't know the whole story so again, they have no reason to suspect a lie. It was an easy thing to then blame the Jedi when the Senate finally collapsed and a democracy became a dictatorship. On top of that, not to speak ill of your uncle, but he has no love for the Jedi, so would be more willing to believe the worst about them."

"But it's not their fault my father was killed. You just said Jedi aren't immortal. And it was a war."

"A war which the Jedi started," Ben reminded gently.

"But-" Luke began, then stopped and sighed. What more was there to say?

"I know it's not what you believe, young one," Ben murmured soothingly, sounding for all the world like the Jedi Knight he wished he could be and subtly flicking his fingers to send a light calming suggestion Luke's way. "Perhaps...Perhaps Owen blames General Kenobi specifically for General Skywalker's death. Maybe he thinks General Skywalker was compelled to stay at General Kenobi's side, both being Jedi. Since General Kenobi failed to keep General Skywalker alive, it could be the reason Owen resents the Jedi as a whole. General Skywalker was his brother, after all."

"But that isn't fair," Luke said plaintively. "I mean, General Kenobi could have been busy with his own enemies to deal with and couldn't help. Or maybe General Skywalker was shot down. Or it was just random chance."

"It is unreasonable, yes, but understandable as well. Consider. Owen grows up an only child. He's got two loving parents and a pretty stable life. He'd be content to stay that way, get married, run his own farm. But one day, out of nowhere, he meets General Skywalker and in the course of getting acquainted they realize that, "Hey. Skywalker? We have the same mother." But then, their mother is tragically murdered and the General decides he cannot stay and must carry on with his life. Then, the Wars happen and his brother is slain. Owen never gets to see the General again. The Jedi took away the brother he wanted to connect with. If this doesn't really make sense to you, think how you feel right now about not being allowed to train as a Jedi, or maybe even the fact that I can't train you."

Luke jumped up and kicked at his mug, which began hurtling toward a wall. Ben raised a hand and the cup stopped short a fraction of a meter before colliding with it. He flicked his wrist and the cup came back over next to the pitcher. Luke flushed and sat back down, abashed. "Sorry," he whispered.

Ben chuckled. "Maybe that worked too well."

Luke gave a tight smile. "It's legitimately Uncle's fault that you can't train me, though," he argued. "I mean, okay, so I get that he might have a reason to resent the Jedi. But what about me? I'm the one who has to deal with the Force doing things I don't mean and showing me emotions and dreams that I don't understand or can't deal with. I had a dream that Vader killed you. It was definitely you. A lightsaber duel. It was so real. I woke up in tears." Luke looked away, and Obi-Wan felt the grief radiating from the youth loud and clear. "Doesn't Uncle care? Aunt Beru tries to comfort me, but Uncle won't listen to her about the training, either. I think he hates the Force and me as well. How can he be so heartless?"

"Little one..." Ben whispered, and moved to sit beside Luke. Ben put an arm around him and sent empathy and tenderness through the Force. Luke looked up at Ben, eyes sad, but the emotion began to lessen and recede. "I'm so sorry I cannot be of more help. Unfortunately, there is not much that can be done about possible prophetic dreams. General Skywalker often had them. You must be cursed with the same ability. I would warn you, and warn you strongly, however. What you see in dreams are not reliable. They may happen; they may not. The future is not set in stone. Do not try to prevent your dreams. You do not know if they are meant to happen and what kinds of factors influence events. Keep your dreams in mind as possibilities but live as though you never had them. As for your uncle, I do not think him heartless and you mustn't think so, either."

Luke moved to sit closer to Ben, but didn't touch him. "I understand about the dreams. There's no evidence Vader even knows where you are. I'll remember just in case it's true, but won't be afraid that it'll happen."

"Well done, young one," Ben spoke around a lump in his throat.

"Ben? Are you all right?" Luke looked worried and concerned. "I...I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I...It's all right, Luke. I'm fine." He spoke normally, and the serenity was back.

"Uncle's not heartless? But he doesn't understand me," Luke complained. "He doesn't even try. Aunt Beru cares and does her best to help me, but it's not like how you do it. Maybe it's because we're both Force-sensitive, but you can calm me in ways no one else can. It's such a deep connection somehow."

Ben suddenly felt a chill. _Was this how Anakin felt about Palpatine? No, no. You are not Palpatine. _And yet...Wasn't Palpatine around his age when...He suppressed a shudder with difficulty. Shaking himself mentally, he focused back on what Luke said about his uncle not even trying to understand him. What could he say to that? He couldn't say Owen tried to understand and simply couldn't. After all, that still left the problem of no sympathy for what Luke was going through with the visions and emotional upheaval. But the truth was that Owen probably didn't understand. He had no frame of reference for the Force and just how vivid premonitions and other people's emotions could be. But Ben was not Force-blind, so he didn't really understand Owen's position beyond a theoretical standpoint. He slowly released Luke and moved to sit in front of him again, stroking his beard pensively. He decided to just tell the truth, seeing no other option. "Luke, I am not certain your uncle didn't try to understand. In fact, I'm betting he tried and simply can't. It's not that he doesn't care for you; it's that he doesn't understand the Force and exactly how frightening and sad and strong the dreams can be. He cannot help his position any more than you can help yours. He doesn't know what it feels like to be hit suddenly by someone else's strong emotion because of being around so many Force-blinds who don't know how to shield and aren't aware they are broadcasting. He cannot know the precise degree of suffering and frustration you go through and likely imagines that it's not as bad as you say, simply because he's never felt what we have. And I think you are right that you and I have a Force bond. It is not just due to Force-sensitivity; love is also involved. Not every Force-sensitive has a connection like ours. Generally, bonds are between family and very dear friends that happen to be Force users."

Luke digested all this information contemplatively. "I hadn't thought that the problem might be the Force itself. I think I understand better that it's not personal. But it still doesn't fix the issue of learning to control it. And even if he really can't understand my position, it's not right that he won't give me a break or let me go out. In fact, that's what started our latest fight. He insisted I had to stay home, I got angry and broke a vase by unintentionally throwing it across the room simply because I imagined it smashing into the far wall."

"I'm just guessing here, Luke, but I think Owen just doesn't want to lose you as he lost his brother. You're family to him and a connection to General Skywalker and the mother they both lost. Believe me, I do understand how trying it is to be forced to stay in the same place, living a life that seems to be going nowhere, and wanting so badly to do something productive like rebelling against the Empire. At the very least, getting transport off planet."

Luke grinned. "I wish."

Ben sighed and looked intently at Luke, gaze boring into his. "Luke, listen to me. You're young, you have dreams, you have hopes for a future. Perhaps you long for a time when you can do things your way. You're frustrated with your current situation and no wonder. I'm old now but I was young once, too. But there is something I know that you do not yet. Whether your uncle understands you or not, whether you understand his treatment of you or not, the fact is he loves you. He and your aunt took you in and sacrificed much to raise you, and did so willingly. I am certain, because I have been in their position, that they want good things for you and believe in you. They also want you to be safe. As angry as your uncle makes you, try to remember what I've said. One day, you, too, will understand."

Luke saw and heard such conviction and passion in Ben's voice and expression. He took Ben's hand and squeezed it gently, still holding his eyes. "I'll remember. I promise."

Ben smiled a little, though his eyes were sad. "I cannot train you with the Force, but I can teach you to meditate and possibly to shield. Shielding does use the Force, but without it, you're liable to just snap. Meditation should help you to recover from any more visions you have and I would recommend doing it especially before you sleep, though morning and night is preferable. It's useful for the times you feel much negativity and need to calm yourself. And I'm always glad to talk with you should you wish to stop by. Are you up for learning those skills?"

"Anything to quiet the din and ease the frustration of being grounded has to be a good thing."

Ben laughed a little. "Let's start with shielding."

A couple hours later and Luke was tired mentally, but much calmer than when he'd first arrived. "This is so much better, Ben. You've given me new perspectives and abilities to practice. I appreciate the time you took to help me. I'll definitely come by again when I can get away. Hopefully next time, it'll truly be a social call."

Ben resisted the automatic habit of saying, "May the Force be with you" just in time. "It'll be a pleasure when next we meet. Take care, Luke."

"Stay safe," Luke replied, smiling and waving.


End file.
